


Pregnancy-Related-Smut

by AlternateSmutAccount



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Forced Pregnancy, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Impregnation, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Midoriya Izuku, Rape, Rimming, Slavery, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateSmutAccount/pseuds/AlternateSmutAccount
Summary: I never found enough smut for my particular fetishes so I thought I might as well write my own! I will add tags as I go along.REQUESTS OPEN AND DESIRED! I have a list of what I will and won't write enclosed.(This is not just an overwatch fic, it's just that that's all I have for it at the moment)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	1. Preface

This will be a large collection of smut related to pregnancy. That includes impregnation, mpreg, and various other fetishes. Most of these stories will be anthologies, although some may be interconnected. Stories will be of many different lengths, both long and short.

REQUESTS:  
I may deny a request for any reason, including that I simply do not want to write it.  
I am willing to write anything that I do not explicitly state that I will not do.

I REFUSE to do any of the following:  
EXTREME rape (Physically forced)  
Gore  
Extreme violence (I am willing to do BDSM related violence such as whipping or violence unrelated to the smut part of the story)  
Scat/Vomit/Piss  
Vore  
Inflation  
Death  
Abortion  
Miscarriage  
Any character under the age of 16 (I am willing to do aged-up characters)  
Extreme body horror  
Unbirthing  
Any form of birth that is not through the vagina or anus.  
Real people. If it's a historical figure or a legend I may be willing to do it.

Otherwise, request anything!

MPreg  
I will have 3 primary "universes" of doing MPreg: ABO, Full Male, and Realistic.  
ABO will be a simple Alpha/Beta/Omega universe. Alpha's and Omega's make up 20% of the population while beta's make up the other 80%. It's the same as most Omegaverse writings, with the few differences I've added being that Female Alpha's are hermaphrodites, capable of both impregnating or being impregnated.  
Full Male will be a universe in which all people are men capable of impregnating or being impregnated anally. (I may do Full Female Hermaphrodite as well)  
Realistic means that MPreg will be impossible normally, but some other factor has allowed it to become possible.


	2. Highway Dentist (Overwatch, Omega Junkrat + Alpha Roadhog, Trucker AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trucker AU in which Roadhog and Junkrat get it on. Props if you get the reference. I may continue in the future.  
Mpreg (A/B/O), Impregnation, Anal sex, Oral sex, Handjobs.

The outback was a harsh place. Nothing in sight for hundreds of miles except the occasional station or town hollowed out in the vast wastes. Still, it was Mako’s home. It had to be. He’d been a trucker since the day he could drive. It suited him. It was, barring the rumble of the engine, quiet in the cab. It gave him time to think. It paid alright too, which was a definite plus. Still, it was a lonely life. No place to call home, no real friends to speak of, and barely any actual human interaction. As he briefly thought over the choices he’d made, he noticed a figure on the side of the road. Perking up at the sight of him he quickly jumped up and put out his thumb, anxious to get wherever he was going. Mako checked the time. He was running ahead of schedule, only about a day out from his particular cargo’s destination. He had time. The truck crawled to a stop a few feet away from his new payload which he now saw was a young man. He was tall, skinny. On his own he could’ve been mistaken for a teenager but the dusty clothes and small case he carried with him gave away his adulthood. As he ran up to the door and wrenched it open the air immediately smelled a little sweeter.  _ An omega _ , Mako judged,  _ pretty close to his heat too. _ Something inside of his alpha brain twitched as his limp cock began to perk up just a little.

“Where to?”, he grumbled, keeping down the primal sensations the man brought to him.

“Alice Springs, you?” Mako nodded.

“Same. Get in.” The omega happily obliged, quickly scrambling into the cabin with his case.

“Thanks, mate. I’ve been out here for hours waiting on somebody like you. Not enough people driving these roads.” Mako grunted in approval and they drove onwards. “The name’s Jamie. Nice to meet you!”

The hot sun had turned to night as the two drove on. Jamie had been fidgeting about for the past few minutes, finally turning to Mako.

“It’s real nice of you to take me mate. You sure you don’t want anything in return?” Mako shook his head, eyes on the road. A smile peeked out of the corner of Jamie’s mouth. “It’s no issue, really,” Jamie said, greedily eyeing the briefcase in his hands. “I’ve got money to spare at the moment. Especially if you were willing to go a bit further than Springs.” Mako shook his head once more. 

“Whatever you’re up to I’m just fine with staying out of.” Jamie rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh of disappointment.

“There’s plenty in it for the both of us. Come on! You’d just need to move something for me. No big issue, yeah?” Jamie leaned on Mako, pressing his hair into his arm. The driver’s heart nearly skipped a beat as he felt the man's skin on his own.

“I’ve gotten in a few scrapes with the law before. Not looking to do it again.” Mako felt his limp dick begin to perk up as the scent of the smaller man came closer to him.

“The law ain’t no issue. Even if we got caught I’d have us out of there in no time. Come on! Just a few nights.” Jamie snuck his arm over Mako’s shoulders. The larger man's brain begin to churn as it felt the Omega on him. His lap started to rise, slowly. Jamie glanced down briefly, then grinned. “I mean, unless you want something else than money.” Mako tried his best to focus on the road as millenia of Alpha evolution started yelling in his brain. 

“Alice Springs. That’s it.” Jamie slowly moved his left hand towards the larger mans thigh, rubbing it slightly as Mako’s cock engorged.

“I really can make it worth your while. Don’t be shy, your friend here isn’t.” Jamie moved his hand to Mako’s crotch, sliding his fingers over the taut denim. Mako grabbed the wheel tighter. He wanted to slap his hand away but at the same time something asked him to just wait a bit longer. “An Alpha, eh? Whatcha got there? I’d guess twelve, maybe thirteen centimeters? And it isn’t even all the way up yet, huh?” The man's grin and smirking eyes burrowed into Mako’s mind.  _ Give in _ .  _ Let him keep going _ . Jamie began to grip his rod, lightly squeezing it through the fabric. “I don’t have much experience with this. Still, I reckon I could give it a go if that’s really what you want, Mako.” His hand slid up and down, sending waves of primal impulses to Mako’s brain. His whole body shuddered.

“Listen, I-”

“Shhh… It’s alright. Even if you aren’t going to take me, let me get some practice in. Let me handle this.” Jamie slowly clicked the button of Mako’s pants off, unzipping them and letting his briefs poke out. Mako was almost at his (Quite impressive) full size, the underwear pulled taut. Jamie slowly slid it off, letting Mako’s package show in all its glory. He gripped it with his right, his other arm still draped across the big man’s shoulders. “It’s a beauty, ain’t it?” Mako hissed, trying to keep his focus ahead on the road. Slowly, Jamie worked his hand up and down, bringing the beast to a full twenty centimeters. As it reached its full potential, Jamie sped up, working up some precum on the top of Mako’s cock. “Jerking it isn’t too difficult. Well, it’s good to know how to do it on something bigger than my own. Still, that’s not where I need to hone my skills.” As Mako breathed heavier and heavier, Jamie slowly bent down, lowering his plump lips onto his penis as slowly as he could. His tongue wrapped around Mako’s member, getting in every inch of pleasure he could. Jamie bobbed up and down, the slurping sounds driving Mako mad. The large man felt his body tense as he felt his balls readying to release their load. Jamie sheathed as much as he could in his mouth one final time as Mako released a few spurts of cum in his mouth.Unsheathing the dick from his mouth, Jamie rolled down his window, spitting out the white globs. “Ah god, “ he panted, “I will never get used to that taste.” Mako put his foot on the brake pedal, parking the truck on the roadside. Jamie turned back to him, a grin on his face. “So, about the “proposition” we ha-”

“Fine,” Mako grumbled. “You want me to take you that badly? I’ll take you.” Jamie let out a whoop of laughter. 

“Alright! If I had known it was that easy, I would’ve-” He was interrupted by Mako grabbing hold of him and lifting him from his seat. When Jamie looked into his eyes he saw a primal fire. Mako lifted him onto his lap, his still-erect dick resting on his abdomen. 

“Whoa now, I didn’t mean-”

“Quiet.” As Mako spoke something rose up inside of Jamie. The power he commanded struck his soul, exciting him. He felt his hole begin to weep slick slowly as a warmth rushed over him. He gasped as pure lust clouded his mind. Mako could smell it on him. “Just a few words and a taste of my spunk and you’re in heat, huh? Well, let’s make the most of it.” He smoothly whipped Jamie’s pants off, eyeing down the body in front of him. He was young. In his prime. Jamie moaned, lifting off his shirt. Mako lifted him oncemore, slowly lowering Jamie’s slick-soaked asshole onto his dick.

“Jjjesus C-christ,” Jamie stammered, holding Mako tight. Mako continued to move his supple body downwards, slowly impaling him fully. They sat there for a moment, locked together, before Mako began to slowly begin thrusting in and out, harder and harder. Jamie panted and moaned as he felt Mako ram him repeatedly, his omega mind beginning to beg to be bred more and more. He felt his womb begin to come to life as the alpha’s cock came closer and closer to hitting his cervix. His own dick rose, enticed at the feeling of the larger man inside of him.

“Bet you love this, don’t you?”, Mako grunted, lifting the tiny man up and down. “Love feeling my fat cock inside of you, hitting all the right places, don’t you?” 

“I-ha-uh,” Jamie stammered, barely able to speak as he felt Mako grip him tightly. Mako grinned as he watched the Omega’s bewilderment.

“I know what you need right now. That little brain of yours is begging for it right now. Want me to knot you eh? Want me to let loose in that tight little anus of yours?” Jamie’s eyes widened as he felt the big man’s knot twitch at the edge of his entrance. He tried to stammer out a few words of denial, but nothing came. Mako began to pick up in speed, his slick-covered cock ramming in and out faster than seemed possible. “Want me to cum right in that womb of yours? Knock you up right now?” Jamie moaned as his frenzied brain latched on to the words. He could practically feel his eggs releasing as Mako spoke. “Alright then. I’ll give you what you want.” Mako sped up so fast he thought his member might tear in half, his swollen knot audibly smacking against Jamie’s hole, getting further and further each time. Finally, he could go no further. He and Jamie both screamed as he drove his entire cock, knot and all, fully inside of him, letting loose his seed into Jamie’s womb. Jamie hugged him close as he felt his own dick spurt tiny ropes of cum onto Mako’s stomach. They panted, fully interlocked in the cabin with barely any way or reason to move. 

“So…”, Mako finally spoke, “Alice Springs, right?” Jamie shakily tore himself away from his lover’s chest. 

“Y-yeah. Alice Springs. And a bit further, r-right?” Mako chuckled, staring into the face of his newfound companion.

“Right.” Slowly, Jamie lifted himself off of Mako’s cock, finally unknotting with a loud pop. He settled slowly back into his seat, trying to ignore the warm semen dripping from his anus. With a grin, Jamie turned to face him. 

“A lot further, if anything comes out of this,” he said, patting his cum-filled womb, imagining Mako’s sperm breaking their way into his eggs. Mako smiled at him.

“Right.” Mako started the truck back up again, and set back onto the road.


	3. Spotlight (Overwatch, Omega Junkrat + Alpha Lucio, Celebrity AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor Jamison Fawkes finds himself in a precarious situation with his agent  
Mpreg (A/B/O), Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Celebrity AU.  
Request originally from bingbong.

Jamison Fawkes sat in his bath, sighing as he sipped his drink. Six months ago, he had been at the peak of his career, raking in millions of dollars and fame unrivaled. _Just one quick, drunken night with Santos changed all of that_, he thought, looking down at his swollen stomach peeking up through the water. Lucio pushed open the door, holding his ever-present tablet in his hands. He looked up at his agent, trying to ignore the memories of their passionate endeavor.

"Well, they've managed to finish editing together _Godfall Eternal_. It should be out according to schedule, despite... you know." He looked back up at his... Employer? Lover? Both? Both. "That better not be-"

"It's a virgin, relax. I'm not quite too pleased with our... situation but... well I'm not a monster," Jamie grunted, easing up in the spacious tub with a hand on his belly. "No matter how big I get." Lucio laid the board down on a table, making his way over to his... both. He raised his arm, setting his hand on Jamie's taught skin.

"Monster isn't the word I'd use. I mean, this doesn't make you any less beautiful than the Jamison Fawkes the world knows," Lucio said, slowly rubbing around the protruding nub lying in the center of Jamie's expansive bump,"in my opinion... a bit more." Jamie snorted, ignoring the tingles that his agent's touch sent down his spine. 

"You're clearly biased. I can see that bulge, you know." Lucio chuckled, leaning back and staring down Jamie's form, both slender and massive at the same time. He smiled, focusing his attention to the buttons on his shirt. "Just what do you think you're doing?", Jamie asked.

"Room for one more?", Lucio inquired, already shirtless and stripping his pants off. Jamie rolled his eyes, sipping his drink with one hand while stabilizing his belly with the other. Lucio lowered himself into the water, staring across into his "both"'s eyes.

"There are other baths around, you know."

"Yeah, but none of them have you in them." Jamie smirked, trying as hard as he could to ignore the feelings Lucio's words brought out. 

"_Such_ a flatterer, aren't you? I hired you already and showed you a good time too. What more do you want?" 

"A candlelit dinner, maybe? Just you and me?"

"Really. A romantic too, eh?."

"If that's what you need me to be," Lucio grinned, sitting up and reaching out to the omega in front of him.

Jamie sputtered for a moment, wide eyed and confused as Lucio began to lift him smoothly through the water. Despite the sheer size of his distended womb, he was all but weightless to Lucio. 

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?", he asked, shuddering at the touch of the Alpha.

"I showed you one good time, didn't I? Can't I give you some more?" Jamie began to say something when Lucio shushed him, bringing a single finger to his stuttering lips. Slowly, Lucio brought his hand down into the warm waters, gripping his hand around the omega's small cock. It was as hard as he expected, still tiny in comparison to his own. Slowly, he moved his grip up and down, feeling Jamie quiver with every movement. The small man laid his palms upon Lucio's chest. Within seconds, he felt a great shuddering euphoria run through him as he came. "So soon, eh?"

"I-I-I... fuck me..." Lucio slipped his hand down to his lover's entrance, feeling its slick surface.

"Gladly," Lucio responded, lifting Jamie up and positioning his ass over his erect cock. Inch-by-inch, he slipped deeper and deeper into his lover-no, his omega's familiar flesh. Jamie quaked more and more, overcome with pleasure. "At least we're sober enough to remember it this time, eh?" Lucio hissed as he felt himself almost fully sheathed, his knot almost through. They sat there for what seemed to be forever, before Lucio finally began to gyrate his hips, moving slowly in and out. Jamie cried out, feeling himself clench around the large man inside of him. "You needed this, didn't you? I've heard you whimpering alone in your room, practically begging." Jamie gasped, his cock twitching once more as he felt Lucio's cock pressing on him in all the right places. They continued at an agonizing pace, before Lucio finally grunted, releasing himself completely. Slowly, he pushed his knot fully inside. Jamie screamed, tearing up at the long-awaited feeling. Lucio brought him close, locking their lips together. They slowly lowered into the waters, all but their kiss submerged. Finally, they pulled apart, staring into eachothers eyes. Lucio laid a hand on Jamie's swollen stomach, eventually met by Jamie's own.

"Jamie, I... I know that we... "skipped some steps" to get to here but... I want to do this with you. Every awkward moment, every misstep, all of it. I... I love you." Jamie began to sob, bringing Lucio's face back to his own.

"I love you too."


	4. Highway Dentist II (Overwatch, Omega Junkrat + Alpha Roadhog, Trucker AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 2. Timeskipped quite a bit  
Mpreg (A/B/O), Pregnant Sex, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ignore the fact that a shitton of this stuff would not in fact be pleasant. Just focus on the porn, lads.  
I know this has just been "Omega Junkrat" so far but I'll have stuff from different fandoms and characters (Hetero included!) too, don't worry.

Mako was once more on the road, this time in much brighter spirits. At the moment he was driving towards Carpentaria, out on the outback with not a sight for miles. Jamie sat in the passenger seat, silently slumbering. By his side lay a briefcase. What it contained neither of them knew, but it would be enough to last them a few months. Despite the events the past few months had brought along, his career still consisted of sitting in a truck, driving along for hours at a time. Except this time he had a passenger with him. Technically two, considering the massive swell of Jamie’s belly. His previously flat midsection had grown quite nicely after Mako first slipped his knot inside of him. As they promised, he had let the kid go along with him even before he saw those two lines on the gas station test. It’d been just them for the past 9 bloated, hot, and cramped months. Talking, flirting, and fucking. Mostly fucking, really. Jamie had been insatiable, slobbering all over his alpha’s cock in every way he could. He lay nude on the seat at the moment, his tiny omega member completely obscured by the planetoid stretching out from his slightly slender body. He had naturally put on some weight over the course of the pregnancy, but his bony form still shined through. Mako placed a hand on his omega’s stomach. It’s tight surface of skin pushed up by the child it contained. His child. The one Mako had fucked deep into him, turning him from a tiny frame of a man to the motherly figure beside him. All of him seemed bigger, not just his massive torso but his chest as well, swelling from a flat slab of skin to two rounded bumps. Slowly, Mako rubbed along the ballooning expanse, feeling the warmth inside. Suddenly, a tiny force slammed against the wall, somehow stretching it even further than before. Jamie woke with a hiss, bringing a hand to his belly and finding Mako’s there already. Looking up to his partner, he grinned a soft, dreary smile.

“Fucker’s getting real active, eh? Almost there, I s’pose.” Lowering his hand, he began fiddling with his small protrusion, humming as he felt his already-filling member grow further. 

“Busy already, are you?”

“Shut up, you’re not the one with a few kilo’s of kid on his prostate. Mmmm…” Mako let out a short sigh, unzipping his jeans and letting his fat cock hang out, engorging bit by bit. Jamie’s tiny smile turned to a grin, bending down in an attempt to meet mako’s penis with his lips. Grunting and moaning, he reared his head up. “Kid gets in the way of a few things, though. I miss the taste of that cock of yours.”

“Yeah, Yeah.” He tapped the fuel gauge, a little lighter than he hoped. “We’re gonna stop for fuel, if you needed anything.”

“Well, Junior won’t let up on my bladder. As always.” Jamie achingly rose from the seat, moving back into the small room behind the cabin. He took a shirt in his hands, stretching it over his chest, trying to pull it over the globe of his childbearing form. “I used to love this shirt.”

“Should’ve gotten maternity wear, like I told you.” Jamie snorted.

“Why spend money on more clothes when my old ones will fit fine in a week or two.”  _ Huh, _ Mako thought,  _ it really is that close, isn’t it? _

“Junior, eh? Are we set on that?”

“Why not? Sums it up pretty well.” 

“It’s up to you, I guess. You’re the one doing the hard work.”

“Oh come on. Where would I be without a bit of fuel in my truck, eh? You’re the one who pumped it all into me. I just worked with what you gave me.” Mako let himself smile, showing a bit of emotion from his normally stoic self.

“Well, I do like Junior.” A gas station slowly came into view from the horizon, getting closer and closer. The truck pulled in alongside a pump, and the two opened the doors. Mako lumbered out, heading over to begin refueling. Jamie shifted and grunted as usual, turning to Mako with a pleading stare.

“Can I get some help? Pwease?” Mako headed to his other cargo, gingerly lifting him in his arms and bringing him over to the bathroom by the side of the station. Mako helped him into a stall, letting him get to his business. “Mako? I need your help for a second.” Mako opened the stall door, finding Jamie on the ground in front of him, a toothy grin on his face. “Come on, let’s go for it.” Mako’s face flushed. 

“Here? Now?”

“Why not? This is pretty much the only position that works for me at this point. Let’s go, let’s go! Off with those pants!” Mako stood by while Jamie eagerly brought his jeans to his knees, letting out a fully-erect sausage. Greedily, he took it inside his mouth, wasting no time with formalities. He bobbed his head back and forth, getting as much of Mako’s meat as he could. Mako let it happen, eyeing down the sight in front of him. Jamie squatting on the ground, one hand guiding Mako’s massive cock into his mouth and the other supporting the giant belly that Mako had saddled him with. Grabbing the wall of the stall, Mako felt himself getting closer and closer to his release, starting to buck his hips forwards, deeper and deeper into the wet maw in front of him. Finally, he let loose his payload, spraying thick ropes of seed deep into Jamie’s throat. Jamie locked his mouth around Mako, feeling every move he made. He pulled back when he was sure Mako wouldn’t give him any more of his semen, swallowing it down, bringing it down to meet the rest of Mako in his stomach.

“Oh, now that was good. I haven’t had some of that in too damn long. N-” Their exploits were quickly interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Mako quickly got his pants up, hiding his and Jamie’s deed. Jamie tried to bring himself upwards, slipping under his increased weight. Mako cradled him once more, lifting him up into his arms. He opened the door, walking out to a disapproving attendant. Quickly, he brought them to the truck. Mako set jamie down in the passenger seat, starting the engine up and pulling out of the station. It was a few minutes before either said anything when Jamie piped up. 

“It was good for me, at least,” he chuckled out, realizing the absurdity of the situation. 

“Embarassing on my end.” The two sat in silence for another few minutes, heading out. 

They had driven for a some time more. The sun had set about an hour ago

“You know, I gave you what you wanted, sure, but I could use something of my own, if you catch my meaning.” Mako knew exactly what the stare he was getting meant, and slowly pulled to the side. Mako began his way back into the bedroom when Jamie opened the door, heaving himself out onto the road.

“The hell do you think you’re doing now?”

“Oh come on. Wasn’t that a  _ little _ bit sexy?” Somebody else listening in? Hearing me pledge my love the best way I can?”

“Not exactly, no.” Jamie rolled his eyes, stripping off his too-taught clothing. Mako may have been against it, but he was still an alpha. He wouldn’t just give up a chance to be with his beautiful, gravid omega for the world. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants to his ankles, surprised when Jamie grabbed a hold of them. “Nah, nah. I need all of you, Mack. Get this off.” Reluctantly, Mako obliged, stripping down to bare skin and lying down on the road. The asphalt had cooled in the dark, smooth on his skin. Jamie began to walk around him, flaunting every bit of himself in the moonlight. To Mako, there was nothing more beautiful. From this angle, he curved in all the right places, swelling and shrinking, stretching and contracting. Mako hadn’t admitted it, but something about his lover’s bump drove him crazy. It was so damn big, marking the little man’s skin with the smooth dark line as well as the long, red lines jutting up from where his old self had warped and changed into the fertile god in front of him. Jamie finally made his way to the big man, walking over to his face. Mako looked up as Jamie straddled above him, getting a perfect view of where his little dick met his perfect, rounded ass, almost dripping with slick in preparation for a new insertion. Jamie stepped back, the silhouette of his distended womb slowly slipping backwards as he eased down onto Mako’s lap. Mako began to sit up to help as usual when Jamie lay a finger to his lips, taking Mako’s steely rod and slowly guiding into the crack of his cheeks, moving up and down, slick coating Mako until he was slippery enough to be ready. 

“I’ve been waiting a while for this. After all, if we don’t have much time left alone, let’s spend it best we can, yeah?” Jamie groaned as he guided Mako into his familiar and wet hole. Mako slid in easily, feeling the tight compression of Jamie’s walls on him. No matter how many times they made the first connection, they still shook in euphoria every time they interlocked. 

“I got a little surprise for you, if you don’t mind. I was saving it for a good time like this.” Jamie slowly leaned down, taking Mako’s head in his hand and raising to his breast. Mako felt his wet nipple with his lips, a droplet of liquid on the end. 

“Oh, baby. You should’ve told me sooner.” Mako began to suckle on Jamie’s wet teat, feeling a small stream of liquid enter his mouth. It was rich, thick despite the small amount. Mako leant backwards, unlatching himself. “Save it for Junior, eh? He’ll need it if he’s as big and heavy as that belly of yours” Jamie let out a massive grin.

“Not too heavy, don’t worry.”

Jamie began bouncing, up and down, faster and faster. Mako was used to small, slow moves from his gravid partner, but he didn’t protest the pace. Jamie yelped with delight, forcing Mako’s cock deep with each blow, pressing his prostate and almost hitting his cervix. 

“Y-y-I-fu-Oh, FUCK YES!” Jamie screamed, feeling his hole expand and shrink. Mako sat by in awe, watching as his omega wrapped his arms above his head, his belly moving up and down rhythmically in conjunction with the smack of his ass against Mako’s pelvis. Jamie felt a quiver of life in him, his little one woken by the carnalities mommy and daddy were engaging in. He didn’t care. He could wait. Jamie couldn’t go much faster, but he kept his pace as fast as he could. “F-fUCK ME! HarDEr, ff-fucking HARDER!” Mako grabbed hold of his hips, slamming him up and down. It’d been a while since they’d fucked so rawly, focused on nothing but their two bodies and the places that they met. Mako savored every moment of it, his eyes scanning down every inch of the screaming, sweaty ball of pregnant lust above him. Jamie lost himself, letting all of his mind go except the bits that told him how good it felt to have a big, fat dick plugging up his hole. He oozed sweat and slick, only lubricating Mako more. Where his anus had been in pain a minute before, it had learned to ignore it in for the rich pleasure of getting railed deep and hard. His limp omega dick sprayed cum like a weak faucet, trying it’s best to contribute to the cacophony of euphoria playing in Jamie’s torso. It was good, yes, but nothing compared to the feeling of squeezing down tight on an Alpha’s knot. Mako was beginning to tense and twitch, his balls finally full enough to be ready to let loose his seed. 

“Too bad this nut won’t knock you up more, isn’t it? Eh, always next time.”

“F-Fffuck dya’ meanNN?”, Jamie managed.

“This can’t be it, can it? You can’t just give me a taste of your body when it’s this sexy and never again? I think we’ll have to go for a few more. Jamie tightened at just the thought. Him and Mako, out on the road. His stomach always full of kids and his mouth full of cock. 

“Nnnnah, c-course not! As many asSS you want! Forever!” Mako gripped him tighter, practically throwing himself into his mate. He slammed his entire knot in at once, filling Jamie to the brim. Jamie’s orgasm was like no other. He spasmed and clenched around Mako’s cock, feeling the juices swirl inside of him. Just when it seemed the tightest, he clamped further, his walls milking every last drop. His thick slick began pouring out from his hole, desperately scraping against Mako’s cock. Suddenly, the pain registered among the pleasure. His entire stomach twisted and squeezed, everywhere. Mako nearly shed a tear at the feeling of his omega taking him in so severely. Jamie howled and moaned, spraying his cum and bringing his hands to his belly. Mako realized it as soon as Jamie did, quickly forcing his knot out of the Omega’s wet hole. The waters gushed out of Jamie, soaking the road beneath them. Jamie lay on his back, his cock still pulsing as his stomach began to squeeze again. He felt the familiar weight inside of him shift and turn downwards. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be concluded ;)


	5. Debate (Omega Midoriya, Labor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Midoriya gives birth, Todoroki and Bakugo debate whose kid it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted on this one for a while. Here's some new stuff!

"OH GOD IT BURNS!" Izuku screamed, clenching his face in agony as the latest of his contractions forced his cervix open. 

"10cm", Shouto added, pulling his forearm out of the now-stretched and contracting hole that was his lover. Tilting his head to the side and covering his mouth with his dry hand, he whispered "And for the record, burning is a point on my side." Katsuki narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Bullshit! He said he was gonna explode and you didn't give me that!" He shouted as quietly as was possible.

It had been an... Interesting nine months ever since the three of them woke up hungover in that hotel bed, their limp dicks smooshed together awkwardly inside of Midoriya. The moment they pulled out in collective surprise and disguist, none of them could believe the sheer quantity of semen that came gushing afterwards. After that, they had barely talked for the next month, none of them wanting to bring up the inevitable but all of them knowing it. Then, Izuku sent both of them a lifechanging text, and the debate began: Whose. The two of them butted heads at every opportunity - although they retained a more sweetened composure around their shared, slowly swelling omega. The relationship was awkward at first, but the moment Izuku reached the stable period and the gratuitous sums of sex began they all settled into it quite nicely - despite the odd complaint from Izuku about how loose he was going to get with their monsters constantly spreading him.

Izuku now very much wished he had gotten far, far looser. No matter which one of the two chiseled Alpha's had fucked this kid into him, they had done a doozy of a job. Another contraction began to wrack his body, splitting his focus between the sensation of a head moving through his cervix and his ongoing internal battle to avoid crush Kacchan's hand with his power - A battle he was considering losing, given the chances of him being responsible for this. He slowly let himself calm down as the clench in his belly and birth canal regressed into a dull gnawing sensation. He had felt the baby's kicks and movements, but only now that the sensation of the person inside of him was in a wholly new position it was far more real. Now, instead of just "being pregnant" he had **an entire child stuck up his ass begging to leave.** He felt Todoroki slip his left hand in underneath the dented metal of the hospital bed's armwrest and slowly enclose his fingers in a tight, tender grasp. As Midoriya focused on him, he realized how much he had been crying. 

"It's okay," Shoto crooned, "You can do this. Just a bit longer and we can meet our baby." Bakugo knew he was just being egged on, but that had never stopped him before. He stroked Izuku's cheek with his free hand and lightly brought his head to him.

"I know this sucks, but think about how strong our kid will be if it's mom is as strong as this." His smile landed on Izuku's eyes with reassurance and warmth, and on Shoto's with ungodly quantities of smugness. He wasn't too kind to being one-upped like that.

"And an even _stronger_ kid considering that he has a dad like me."

"Please, MY kid could kick your ass in a second." Shoto opened his mouth to retort when Izuku's scream pierced the air and they both felt their hands suddenly wind up in a vicelike grip as he began pushing harder. They could see his stomach tightening and spasming brutally, clenched inwards and doing its best to get it's payload out. 

"I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKS PUT THIS LITTLE MONSTER IN ME! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME GET IT OU- OU- OUuuuu." His speech declined from rage to a clouded moan as the head nudged his prostate and a pillar of cum spat out from his suddenly erect cock, splashing on the sterile floor. Shoto countered his rage by leaning inwards and planting a loving kiss on his lips, hand slowly and soothingly rubbing his bump.

"I'm sorry, my love. I promise you, it'll be alright." Midoriya smiled weakly, before his eyes began to cloud with ecstasy. Todoroki was shocked as he turned his head and saw Bakugo's firm grip affixed on Izuku's above-average omega boyclit, rubbing up and down as it pulsed further from the sheer pressure the child brought. 

"Don't worry baby," Katsuki whispered smoothly into Izuku's ear as he started to moan from the pain and pleasure, "I know how to make you feel good." Todoroki shot him a quick "Are-you-fucking-insane?" look to which Bakugo only responded with a devious grin and an increase in pace. Within seconds, his hand was coated in three separate loads as the Omega came over and over and over again from the stimulace. Shoto slowly loosened his grip and walked to the end of the bed, kneeling below Izuku's stirruped legs and inspecting his bulging anus. He slowly brought his mouth to the hole, before sensually dragging his tounge across it, unable to believe he was actually going this far to one-up Katsuki. Izuku panted something incomprehensible, a rising babble filling the air before he moaned and felt his entire body shake, a spray of cum erupting onto Bakugo's arm and a gush of fluid drenching Todoroki. Shoto stumbled back briefly, before realizing that he could see a tuft of green hair peeking out of Deku's hole. In what seemed like an instant, as slick and cum shot from his genitals and a spray of milk squirted from his round, supple tits, the baby pushed out of him and into Shoto's waiting arms. Izuku panted, shuddering as his nerves failed to even comprehend the sensations wracking his body. They all sat in awe for a moment, before Shoto presented the red-green haired baby boy and brought it to Izuku's milk-spilling tit. Katsuki's face faded, sighing as he loosened his grip on Izuku's hand and drew his cum-drenched hand from his omega's cock. "Well, Half-half. You win this one, huuAAA-"

Before he could finish, Izuku's grip suddenly tightened with the full brunt of his power, nearly cracking Bakugo's bones and definitely dislocating a finger or two as he screamed at the top of his lungs and frantically bucked his hips. His ass spewed an onslaught of liquid, his slick and his amniotic fluid indistinguishable. His powers crackled through his birth canal, pushing with a tender, precise strength as his massive belly pressed with one final inward push and his entrance slammed open. An explosion of cum, water, milk, and passion sprayed from Izuku as Kacchan managed to free himself from the grip and run over to his lover's nethers, watching in awe as within a single second a blond-haired head crowned apart his hole and the rest of the baby slid out of him cleanly.

Bakugo brought the screaming kid to the geyser of milk on Izuku's chest and let it drink freely. The three stood/laid there, all basking in the glow of the new additions to their lives. For a moment, the only sounds were Izuku's joyous sobs. Then, Shoto broke the silence.

"Mine came first."


	7. Dungeon (Link x Ganon, rape, breeding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon fucks his favorite toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying for a different tone this go around. WARNING: REALLY BAD RAPE IN THIS ONE. EXPLICIT AS FUCK AND NOT GOOD.

The door slowly creaks open as he enters.

The Prince of Darkness. The King Of Thieves. The Dark Lord. He is now standing dressed in only a robe, the candle in his hand the only light in sight. It shines barely on the sole inhabitant of the room, chained helplessly to the wall. His eyes wince as light hits them for the first time in hours; it had been so long he could hardly even notice if they were open or closed. 

With a flick of his wrist the flame leaps from the wick, jumping across the room until finally every torch inside blazes bright. He smiles as the form in front of him is illuminated in full. Ears sharp as knives. Hair blonde as wheat. Skin smooth and pale as a river of milk. Belly swollen as fat as a pig. 

They begin to squirm. He thinks it's probably just the light, but, somehow, they always know when their father is nearby. Their father. Their father, the man who created them. Their father, the man who planted the seed they had grown from. Their father, who only eight months earlier beat their mother to the ground, tore his clothes from his body, and forced every inch of himself inside of him before coating his womb in white. Their father, who had chained him to the wall and raped him every day until he started to vomit each morning and his tits started to leak milk and his womb became the size of a watermelon and, beginning one day and since then every day, forced him to feel the most sickening and horrifying sensation of what was obviously more than one unwanted half-blood baby SQUIRMING inside of him.

Then they started to kick. Their kicks were harsh. Powerful. They were both strong. Powerful. The Hero of Time was thought the greatest and most courageous warrior in the world, so it only made sense that after he failed and the Great King of Evil forced their genes together the resulting monstrosities would be more than capable. One time they didn't like how hard mommy and daddy were playing. Daddy was knocking on their door and mommy wouldn't stop screaming. So they kicked. And kicked. And kicked. Right up until mommy's rib cracked right down the middle. Then mommy only screamed harder and daddy only sped up and smacked at their walls.

Mommy tries not to scream. Daddy loves it when mommy screams. But mommy doesn't like daddy very much.

Green hands lie roughly onto pale skin, once smooth and rippled with abs of steel. Now scratched with permanent marks and divets showing how impossibly far it has journeyed from its old form, never to return. Even if he got a chance to work it back into shape, they'd never leave. The marks will be with him forever. The memories will be with him forever. He can't go back. He knows this. He can't possibly change what has happened to him.

The ritual is almost the same every day, but he still revels in every second of it. At first the hero resisted, pulling back as he stroked his body and thoroughly inspected his property. Now he just sat there as his captor felt him up. He refused to even elicit a response. The green man was disappointed. He had remembered how good he screamed when it was all new. When his tits first leaked. When his belly got BIG. When they started their movement. Now he had seemed to have gotten used to it. Still, there was always room to try. Always a new place to slap. Always a new set of ways to tell him how horrible he was going to make him feel. 

But today he felt no need. Today, he simply wanted a good session with his toy. Effortlessly, he lifted him from the ground. And, with a trained precision that comes from doing the same thing a thousand times, he penetrated his pregnant asshole and started raping him. He pinned him to the wall with his hands and hips, watching him wince as the cold brick scraped his naked back and his abused and hurt boypussy stretched mercilessly around the massive gerudo cock inside of him. The babies were kicking again. Not, luckily, hard enough to hurt him again, but still hard enough to cause him to gasp once or twice. Every single noise he made only made it worse. Every time he dared make a sound, he only asked for more and more and more as he stretched further and further and the ungodly beast of a dick inside of him approached his cervix further with every thrust. 

It was his fault he was this way. He failed to parry one blow. One. And then he was on the ground. And then he was inside him. And then he was cumming inside him. And then he was chained to a wall, screaming as he realized he was pregnant. And then he was screaming harder as he realized there had to be more than one. And then, throughout every moment he could connect to, he was sobbing. You can only hold your emotions in for so long. Eventually, they come out. And, eventually, the 7'1" red-haired sickly-skinned monster of a man comes inside you with a screaming horrible roar as you start to wail wallowing in the agony of your soul and body. 

And then he pulls out. He's still half-erect as his dick slides smoothly out of the abused and thoroughly prepared birth canal of his slave. He kisses him on the lips, before slapping him as hard as he can on the ass.

He starts to walk away, leaving the sobbing pregnant wreck. Then he turns to face him, sighing and perking his pathetic face up. He smiles into the pleading eyes of his nemesis turned breeding hole. And he opens his mouth.

"It'll be over soon. I'll have that tight hole stretched and tearing over the massive heads of my children by next week." The sobs only rise, but not quite enough. "And don't worry, I won't let you be that empty for long." He rubbed his massive hands all over the chamber containing the finest torment he had ever concieved of. "I'll make sure you're birthing my bastards for the rest of your life." And with that, he flicks his wrist and leaves the hero in the dark, with nothing but his mentally and physically painful rapespawn to keep him company.


End file.
